Stripper
by Allure-irreal
Summary: Castiel va a casarse y su hermano ,Gabriel, quiere darle una despedida de soltero que el ojiazul no quiere,sin embargo, nada mas ver al guapo stripper de ojos verdes su opinión cambiara por completo.


Cass estaba seguro que algo mal debía estar con su hermano, algo realmente mal pues como era posible explicar que al rubio se le hubiese ocurrido tamaña idea. Respiro con fuerza a la vez que se dejaba caer sobre el cómodo sillón de cuero negro que adornaba su lujosa sala, frente a él Gabriel lo observaba con una sonrisa.

—Explícame otra vez, como se te ocurrió esta idea—murmuro el castaño presionándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos—se que tu no ves las cosas de la misma forma pero creo que hasta para ti esto es inapropiado—

—Vamos, Cass, te estás poniendo melodramático con un asunto que no es tan serio—respondió llevándose a la boca una piruleta que saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta—es solo algo…natural, como respirar o ir al baño—

—En qué punto es natural que tú me hayas organizado una despedida de soltero después de todas las veces que te dije que no quería que lo hicieras…rayos, Gabriel me falto poco para hacerte firmar un papel que te lo prohibiera—

—Pues qué bien que no lo hiciste o tu matrimonio pasaría a la historia como el evento más aburrido de toda la historia de las cosas aburridas, así que agradéceme que eso no vaya a ser cierto—rio el rubio sentándose al lado de su hermanito que se lo quedo mirando con una con una mueca algo asesina—Castiel no eres Ned Flanders, aunque sospecho que esa sea tu figura a imitar así que deja de quejarte y disfrútalo—

—¿Disfrutarlo? ¿Te has preguntado qué pasaría si Amelia se entera que fui a uno de esos antros de iniquidad?—con un jadeo Cass oculto la cara entre las manos empezando una letanía de lamentaciones que su hermano conocía a la perfección, así que sin darle tiempo a terminar lo cogió por el brazo y lo obligo a levantarse—Gabriel, no te atrevas a tocarme…estoy muy enojado contigo—

—Por favor, yo jamás te haría algo malo…todo esto lo hago por tu bien…vas a casarte en menos de una semana y ya no podrás divertirte nunca más, prácticamente es como si te metieras a un convento—dijo el mayor empujando a su hermano hacia la puerta donde se hallaba un perchero en el que estaba colgado una gabardina color arena—además tu mujer jamás se enterara, solo vendrán personas de confianza—

—Gabe, no quiero ir—soltó el menor de golpe quedándose de brazos cruzados en la puerta—cada vez que intentas que yo vaya contigo a una de tus fiestas todo se estropea y sale mal, comprende que a mi esas cosas no me llaman la atención—

—Cass, hermanito…yo no quería decirte esto así…de esta manera pero la verdad es que yo estoy muy enfermo—repentinamente el rostro del rubio se transformo en una mueca—el doctor dice que no me quedan más de tres semanas de vida—

—¿¡Que!?...esto no puede ser cierto…pero tú te ves tan sano…no me lo creo—

—Yo no te mentiría con esto…ya sabes, yo solo quería pasar mis últimos momentos contigo…mi hermano favorito… pero tu Cass, me das la espalda—diciendo esto Gabriel se volteo tratando que el más joven no viera la sonrisa en su rostro, después de todo Castiel le había obligado a mentirle—me has dado un duro golpe...pero está bien iré solo a la despedida de soltero que con tanto cariño prepare para ti—

—Está bien, iré pero júrame que Amelia no va a enterarse de nada—

—Por favor, hermanito, tu sabes que yo soy muy reservado—

Media hora después Castiel quería pegarse un tiro, bueno primero le daría uno a su hermano y después podría descansar en paz. La reservada fiesta que Gabe había organizado superaba en creces en ruido, alcohol y strippers a cualquiera de las que él jamás hubiese oído en su vida y no es que el estuviese muy interesado en ese mundo pero había que tener un cubo en la cabeza para no enterarse de las fiestas que sus hermanos mayores organizaban, sinceramente el no sentía ningún interés en participar en el desenfrenado mundo de sus hermanos, desde pequeño había decidido que a él no le iban esas cosas y no es porque fuera aburrido o porque fuera medio rarito como su hermana Anna se empeñaba en decirle sino solo porque jamás en su vida había encontrado algo que le llamara la atención en las fiestas, mucho alcohol, charlas sin sentido y el cielo nos libre ,sexo sin control.

Castiel sabía que él era diferente pero también amaba a sus hermanos así que cuando se dio cuenta que había vuelto a caer en los engaños del rubio lo único que hizo fue levantarse del sillón donde estaba sentado y caminar hacia la puerta de aquel cabaret hasta donde su hermano lo había arrastrado, por supuesto Gabe fue tras el pidiéndole que volviera a sentarse porque le tenía una sorpresa preparada pero Castiel no quería oírle así que al rubio no le quedo más opción que levantar al menor en sus brazos y cargarlo hasta una especie de cuarto que tenia las ventanas cubiertas por unas gruesas cortinas. Ignorando las quejas y los intentos del moreno por soltarse Gabriel lo dejo en la única silla que había en el lugar y salió con rapidez no sin antes asegurarle que solo lo dejaría salir de ahí hasta que dejara de ser tan moralista, golpeo la puerta con los puños cerrados tratando de hacerse oír por alguien que tuviera la inteligencia y la piedad suficiente para rescatarle de tamaño lio pero la música era muy fuerte o estaba rodeado de pecadores ya que nadie vino en su rescate.

Con un dolor de cabeza amenazando en transformarse en migraña se dio cuenta que esa no era su posibilidad de escape, lo único que le quedaba era convencer a la mujer que su hermano debía haber contratado para que le dejase salir de ahí y le diera a su hermano mayor cualquier excusa por haberle ayudado, se dio la vuelta para observar el lugar en el que Gabriel lo había dejado dándose cuenta que no estaba tan mal o sucio como pensara. El cuarto consistía en un gran sofá de cuero negro con forma de "ele" que abarcaba la mayor parte del lugar frente a él se ubicaba una especie de mini escenario en que se alzaba, cerca de la orilla, un brillante tubo se elevaba hasta el techo donde estaba bien sujeto para evitar que la señorita de turno no saliera volando, nervioso porque todavía estaba solo en aquella inquietante habitación se sentó en la orilla del sofá admitiéndose mentalmente que el lugar era aceptable, bueno, no era difícil de esperar siendo sus hermanos mayores, Nick y Gabriel, dueños del lugar…si, quizás debí mencionar antes que la mayor parte de su familia tenía por todo el estado varios de esos locales y que todos tenían la mejor reputación, Castiel suspiro volviendo a preguntarse si era adoptado, él era el único de la familia que no estaba de acuerdo con los negocios familiares.

En un intento de alejarse de aquel ambiente había entrado en una iglesia a cargo del padre Zacharias,un hombre frio y que tenia a sus fieles prácticamente comiendo de sus manos, Castiel no compartía la mayoría de sus enseñanzas pero se sentía mejor en la iglesia que con su familia molestándolo para que conociera el negocio familiar, durante una de las reuniones de la iglesia había conocido a Amelia, una dulce mujer muy temerosa de dios (y mas temerosa de los sermones del padre Zacharias) con la que se sentía a gusto, salieron un par de veces hasta que, con un "leve" empujón del padre empezaron un noviazgo que después de unos meses se transformo en compromiso, Castiel no estaba seguro un cien por ciento de amar a Amelia ,la consideraba una gran y respetable mujer pero más allá de eso solo la veía como una tabla de salvación para alejarse por fin de su familia, no sentía que estuviera engañándola pues Amelia le había confesado que se casaba con el sin sentirse del todo enamorada pero estaba segura que tal como había dicho el padre Zacharias el amor llegaría después con los años.

Un sonido en la puerta lo hizo abandonar con un salto sus pensamientos, por la puerta iba a entrar la mujer que sería su escape a aquel problema al que Gabriel lo había arrastrado, la puerta comenzó a abrirse mientras la luz de la habitación comenzaba a oscurecerse ,de seguro para que la chica comenzara a bailar, se levanto tratando de no tropezar en aquella semioscuridad algo en lo que falló estrepitosamente cuando su pie choco con un montón de botellas vacías que no había visto desde donde se encontraba sentado, no supo muy bien cómo pero unos segundos después se hallaba en el suelo, bueno ,no prácticamente en el suelo pues gracias a su caída había aterrizado en un suave y cálido lugar, se incorporo mientras le pedía disculpas una y otra vez a la chica con que estaba seguro había tropezado pero ni aunque hubiese tenido un millón de años para prepararse para ver el rostro de la persona que se encontraba bajo el aun así no hubiese estado listo para encontrarse con los más hermosos ojos verdes que recordase haber visto en toda su existencia..Aquella persona tenía unas largas pestañas y unos labios que invitaban a besarlos y nunca abandonarlos…pero no era lo que él esperaba…Castiel había caído sobre un hombre, un hombre guapísimo pero un hombre como se empeño en recordarle su cabeza

—Lo siento…no lo vi…usted debe ser un camarero ¿No es así?—la situación había cambiado un poco pero aun seguía siendo beneficiosa para él, le pediría al camarero que lo dejara salir y por fin volvería a su tranquilo departamento—yo soy Castiel, quizás haya oído de mi, soy el hermano menor de Gabriel y…—

— ¿Acaso parezco un camarero?—Castiel se vio interrumpido por aquel desconocido que aun seguía bajo su cuerpo— aunque primero me gustaría que te pusieras de pie ya que si no te has dado cuenta me estas aplastando—

—L-lo siento tanto…no me había fijado que usted…¡usted no es un camarero!—exclamo el castaño mirando con los ojos muy abiertos al hombre que ahora se estaba poniendo de pie frente a el mientras recogía el sombrero de color negro que se le había caído al suelo cuando Castiel le cayera encima, tragando saliva el ojiazul miro de pies a cabeza al desconocido: llevaba un corto chaleco de aquellos que llevaban los vaqueros de las películas que apenas cubría un pecho amplio y bien definido que ya hubiera deseado tener cualquier modelo, unos apretados pantalones de cuero que se amoldaban a sus piernas como una segunda piel marcando un firme trasero que pudo apreciar mejor cuando el de ojos verdes se volteo para mirarse en un espejo colocado en la pared opuesta…en síntesis el hombre definitivamente no podía ser un simple camarero, frente a él se encontraba uno de los tantos strippers que trabajaban para su hermano—usted…usted es un hombre ¿Qué hace aquí?—

—Lo siento, no me pagan para responder preguntas trascendentales…Gabriel me dijo que debía venir a atender a un cliente Premium y aquí estoy…así que como quiere que comience ¿un baile o solo me quito la ropa?—

Aquello no podía estar sucediéndole, ¿es que acaso su hermano estaba jugándole una de sus tantas bromas o de verdad pensaba que era gay? Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que tenía que salir cuanto antes de allí, mas tarde tendría una pequeña charla con su bromista hermano, el tipo se quedo mirándolo con gesto aburrido mientras se ponía el sombrero, Castiel no lo admitiría nunca pero la verdad es que el tipo ese era guapísimo

—Creo que debe haber un error…yo soy heterosexual, no me gustan los hombres y…—

—No lo creo…Gabe en persona me dijo que usted prefería los hombres—Castiel noto como sus orejas comenzaban a incendiarse ¡su propio hermano! ¡Su querido hermano mayor dudaba de su hombría!—así que si no le molesta me gustaría terminar rápido con esto porque tengo cosas que hacer—

—Ya le dije que yo no…—

—Castiel ¿Verdad?...se lo diré de forma que usted pueda entender mi problema, mi jefe es un tarado que va a despedirme si le digo que no he cumplido su orden a cabalidad así que si no le molesta le rogare que se siente y me deje hacer mi trabajo después de eso lo dejare marcharse y así podremos ambos volver a nuestras vidas—

—Debes dejarme salir de aquí—Castiel sabía que a cada segundo que pasaba la calma de la que tanto se orgullecía lo abandonaría y ocurriría algo que odiaba: la ira—mi hermano debe estar jugándome una pesada broma, me casare en algunos días y el insiste en hacerme una despedida de soltero—

—Te felicito pero ordenes son ordenes y yo no perderé mi trabajo por no seguirlas—ese tipo sí que estaba consiguiendo sacarlo de sus cabales con su terquedad—así que por favor siéntate y déjame terminar de una vez con esto—

— ¡Escúchame, vaquerito!...te he pedido amablemente que me dejes salir de aquí, obviamente a ti no te importa lo que a mi pueda pasarme—Castiel sintió como su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse—eres la persona más egoísta que he conocido en el mundo entero y desde ahora te digo…—

—Dean…me llamo Dean…no "vaquerito"—rio el de ojos verdes levantándose el sombrero con el pulgar—tienes agallas para hablarme de esa forma…el ultimo tipo que lo hizo lo envié al hospital por lo menos por tres días—

— ¿Estás amenazándome?¿crees que tu actuación de matón me asusta?—si antes estaba enojado ahora el castaño estaba que echaba chispas, quería salir cuanto antes de ahí y si tenía que pasarle encima al tal "Dean" lo haría sin lamentarlo—no me asustan los tipos como tú, si vas a seguir impidiéndome que me vaya yo te aseguro que…—

—Cálmate, amigo…así que vas a casarte ¿No?...la verdad es que ese es un feo problema así que si me das un segundo yo te diré porque no puedo dejarte ir—Dean se movió por la habitación hasta llegar a la plataforma donde se hallaba el tubo y se sentó allí, mirando fijamente a Cass que a pesar de estar muy enojado no pudo evitar sentirse un poco más relajado al notar los ojos verdes del otro sobre él, imitando al rubio se sentó en el sillón para oír lo que quisiera decirle—soy el hijo mayor de una mujer con cinco bocas más que alimentar, si tuve un padre jamás llegue a conocerlo…prácticamente soy el único sustento de mi familia y créeme que no es tarea fácil, necesito este trabajo para ayudar a mi familia y no lo perderé por un tipo que obviamente jamás le ha faltado nada—

Aquello fue como un puñetazo en su estomago, el tipo podría estar contándole una mentira para que se calmara pero por una extraña razón creyó cada palabra que había salido de sus labios y el rubio pareció darse cuenta que el otro creía en él, no sabía porque pero le agradaba ese tipo, definitivamente no era como su jefe Gabriel o como el resto de su familia, Castiel Milton era una oveja blanca en un rebaño de ovejas negras.

—Lo siento…es que de verdad mi hermano logra sacarme de quicio—se excuso el ojiazul acomodándose en el sofá—me casare en unos días y por nada del mundo deseo que mi prometida se entere que he estado en este lugar… ¿no habría una forma en que pudieses ayudarme a huir de este sitio?—

—Lamento decirte que al parecer tu hermano está muy interesado en que no lo hagas y cuando una idea se le mete es prácticamente imposible sacársela de la cabeza… ¿oyes eso?—el castaño se movió inquieto tratando de oír lo que Dean había escuchado pero fue inútil al parecer el rubio tenia oídos de perro pues tras unos cuantos segundos oyó como unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta—Cass…quédate quieto, yo me encargo de todo…confía en mí—

Sin saber a qué se refería el ojiverde y algo consternado por la forma en que su nombre había sido transformado, el moreno se quedo donde estaba mientras veía a Dean tomar una especie de control remoto y dirigirlo a una de las paredes donde se hallaba un equipo de música, después de apretar algunos botones una música comenzó a oírse llenando la habitación, aquella música era lenta pero llena de sensualidad, confundido por aquello Castiel ni siquiera vio al otro cuando subió a la plataforma, Dean había comenzado a moverse al mismo ritmo de la música moviéndose de una forma casi felina, sujetándose de aquel tubo a la vez que seguía bailando.

Castiel no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y si hay que decirlo tampoco podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo, el rubio estaba bailando para el logrando que sus neuronas se fundieran en una especie de cortocircuito, le había dicho a Dean que al no le atraían los hombres y que su hermano estaba haciéndole una broma, pero la verdad era que si le gustaban los hombres aunque en ese instante el único hombre que deseaba era uno que estaba vestido como un vaquero, desde que había entrado en la adolescencia Castiel notaba que algo raro pasaba con él, en vez de sentirse atraído por las muchachas de busto generoso le atraían los integrantes del equipo de futbol, algo debían sospechar sus hermanos pues siempre le hacían bromas al respecto. Frente a el Dean había dejado de bailar para caminar hacia él a la vez que contorneaba un poco las caderas, lo miraba fijamente haciéndole sentir un vacio en el estomago, jamás en su vida alguien lo había mirado de esa forma tan profunda ni siquiera su futura esposa lo había hecho, inconscientemente se mojo los labios algo secos con la lengua sin despegar la vista encima del rubio que se quedo mirándolo con una sonrisita en el rostro

—Bien, señor Milton ¿Está preparado para nuestra cabalgata?— Castiel se quedo mirando al otro tratando de descifrar que querían decir esas palabras pero no pudo pensarlo mucho pues Dean sin siquiera explicarse mejor se había trepado al regazo del ojiazul pasando una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo como si de una silla de montar se tratara—o quizás prefiera ser domado por este "vaquerito"—

Cass iba a decir algo pero cualquier idea más o menos cuerda se perdió cuando la entrepierna de Dean se froto contra la suya, se sintió un poco tonto por no haber adivinado lo que el ojiverde había querido decir antes con "cabalgar" pero jamás en su vida se habría imaginado que alguien fuese a treparse a su cadera ,vestido como un sexy vaquero y a moverse sobre el de esa forma, una punzada bajo su estomago le aviso que estaba a menos de tres segundos de tener una erección, quiso parar a Dean pero este se había sujetado de sus hombros para tener mayor estabilidad y empujar su cuerpo mas fuerte contra el suyo, aquel ritmo estaba matándolo de a poco, Dean frotaba su entrepierna contra la suya y a pesar de estar vestidos Castiel podría jurar que podía sentir el calor de la piel del otro contra la suya.

Ten concentrado estaba en sentir aquellos movimientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que en la habitación había entrado alguien más, su hermano Gabriel los observaba desde el quicio de la puerta con una mueca que había quedado entre una sonrisa y un gesto de sorpresa, sabía que su hermanito tenía otros gustos algo que no le molestaba en lo absoluto pero que Castiel trataba de ocultar del resto del mundo a toda costa incluso si tenía que casarse con quien no quería para que los demás pensaran en él como un ser normal , hacía tiempo el rubio había dejado de preocuparse por la opinión de los demás y se los había demostrado abriendo el más grande y más popular centro nocturno de todo Kansas, viendo el éxito de aquel negocio el resto de la familia se había unido al proyecto de abrir un local en cada estado donde fuese posible, el único que había rechazado tal idea por supuesto fue Castiel…le hubiese encantado caminar hacia ellos y echarle en cara a su pequeño hermano que si no se le hubiese metido la idea de abrir un burdel de categoría ahora mismo no tendría montado en su regazo a su mejor stripper, Dean podría a veces sacarle de quicio con su forma de ser pero jamás podría negar que el tipo le había traído gran parte de su clientela.

Volvió a mirar hacia donde ellos estaban dándose cuenta que el ojiverde le estaba mirando con una sonrisa en el rostro a la vez que le decía un "gracias" sin palabras ¿Qué era eso?¿es que al rubio le gustaba su hermano?...un cumulo de sensaciones se instalo en su pecho y la que mas predominaba era el de sobreprotección que sentía por su pequeño hermano, esta vez sí que iba a entrar para deshacer lo que el mismo había hecho cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba de la chaqueta, se volteo enfadado con quien se hubiese atrevido a interponerse en su trabajo de hermano mayor pero su enojo quedo de lado en el momento que descubrió que quien le había detenido no era otro que su socio y novio ,Sam, el castaño era más alto que Gabriel pero más joven y mas juicioso, miro por encima de su hombro lo que él estaba mirando poniéndose rojo en el acto, luego volvió a tirar de él cerrando la puerta detrás del para darle privacidad a su cuñado.

Al ver cerrarse la puerta otra vez supo que había ganado aquella batalla y con aquella victoria volteo a mirar a Castiel que aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados tratando de contenerse de demostrar lo mucho que le gustaba lo que Dean estaba haciendo, le parecía tremendamente adorable que intentase frenar sus propios movimientos a la vez que algunos jadeos se escapaban de entre sus apretados labios, eso hería su amor propio quería ver al otro completamente rendido ante él y no porque Gabriel se lo hubiese dicho sino porque en aquel corto rato que había conocido al castaño se había dado cuenta Castiel era exactamente su tipo, con eso en mente hizo algo que jamás había hecho con ninguno de sus anteriores clientes, lentamente acerco su boca al cuello del ojiazul ,más específicamente a la sensible zona bajo su oreja y comenzó a besarle allí intercalando besos y alguna que otra mordida a la vez que aceleraba y profundizaba el movimiento de su entrepierna, ante aquel ataque sin misericordia al otro no le quedo de otra que abrir sus ojos y mirarle

— ¿Sabes algo? Yo jamás hago esto con mis clientes pero tu...tu te has convertido en la excepción a mi regla—susurro sobre su cuello antes de morderle con más fuerza que antes, asegurándose de dejarle una marca que el otro podría ver durante varios días y que le recordaría aquello que estaba a punto de hacerle—te hare gemir como estoy seguro que nunca lo has hecho—

Castiel tembló ante aquellas palabras, no estaba completamente seguro sobre lo que significaban pero una clara idea se formo en su cabeza cuando el rubio dirigió sus manos a la bragueta de su pantalón, de verdad quería pararle pero su traicionero cuerpo no se movió ante aquella invasión y muerto de vergüenza vio como el rubio liberaba su necesitada erección

—Vaya…vaya... ¿no se supone que tu eres totalmente "derecho"? —rio el ojiverde mirando atentamente aquel hinchado y mojado miembro que parecía gritar por atención—tu cuerpo lo niega totalmente…así que ¿Por qué no te hecho una mano con este problemita tuyo? —

—¡N—no te atrevas a tocarme…yo…!—las manos de Dean fueron mas rápidas que las suyas y segundos después el rubio se encontraba acariciando a conciencia el pene del moreno que gemía bajito con cada movimiento de la mano del otro—voy a casarme…e—esto está mal…n—no—

—No digas tonterías, el sexo no tiene nada de malo, es lo mejor del mundo—para darle solidez a su afirmación Dean movió más rápido la mano con que tenia agarrado el miembro del moreno que solo pudo gemir ante eso, veía su rostro perlado por el sudor y eso le parecía terriblemente sexy, a diferencia de algunos strippers que trabajaban para Gabriel el tenia una serie de reglas que cumplía cabalmente durante cada trabajo, una de ellas era limitar el contacto físico solo a lo necesario para no hacerle pensar mal al cliente y otra era jamás nunca besar o dejarse besar por un cliente, un beso era algo demasiado privado como para compartirlo con cualquiera pero Dean ya había roto ambas ,no sabía qué efecto tenía el ojiazul en el que le obligaba a actuar como una bestia en celo y no como el profesional que siempre había sido, detuvo el movimiento de su mano para poder mirar mejor el rostro que se encontraba cerca del suyo…aquellos ojos azules capaces de opacar el mismo color del cielo y esa boca de carnosos labios que se le antojo tremendamente deliciosa, dios ,Castiel parecía haber sido creado para él ,sin perder más tiempo acerco sus labios a los de Cass que le miraba un poco confundido —Te demostrare que en este mundo no hay nada mejor que el sexo—

El beso tuvo un tierno comienzo pues Dean sospechaba que el ojiazul no tenía mucha experiencia en el tema así que usando mucha fuerza de voluntad logro frenarse lo suficiente para besarle tranquilamente sin intentar invadir su boca con su lengua pero los sonidos que estaba dejando salir Castiel le estaban destrozando los nervios, además de ese problema tenía otro problema apretándole en el pantalón y para su desgracia la prenda era prácticamente como su segunda piel, así que estaba tan apretado que sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento por falta de irrigación de sangre al cerebro

—Quiero verlo también…—casi ni había oído el susurro de Cass sobre su boca detuvo el beso para mirarle con gesto interrogatorio—muéstrame…muéstrame el tuyo…por favor—

Eso fue como si le hubiese pegado un relámpago, sonrió viendo al otro sonrojarse un poco mas y sin querer hacerle esperar más se abrió el pantalón y lo bajo lo suficiente para que no le incomodara en aquella posición. En su vida Castiel había visto otro pene que no fuera el suyo ,se quedo mirando el endurecido miembro que rivalizaba con el suyo en tamaño y con mucha vergüenza acerco una mano para tocarle notando en seguida el calor que emanaba de ella boca se le seco en el acto obligándole a pasarse la lengua por los labios para poder hidratarlos un poquito, gesto que fue seguido por Dean que sin poder contenerse más volvió a cercar su boca para robarle el beso más profundo que sabia había dado en toda su vida, mientras introducía su lengua en aquella deliciosa cavidad sus manos volvieron a bajar hasta toparse con ambos miembros que se frotaban entre ellos a causa del vaivén que no recordaba haber vuelto a comenzar. Fue el turno ahora de gemir a Dean cuando Castiel que había empezado a tomar más valor lo sostuvo por las caderas para afianzarle más a el

Logrando que el contacto entre ellos fuese el mínimo, sus caderas seguían moviéndose haciendo que el roce entre ambos miembros fuese cada vez más rápido.

Castiel jadeaba cada vez que Dean se alejaba de su boca para recuperar el oxigeno, no recordaba haber sentido tanto placer en su vida como el que ahora estaba sintiéndose preguntaba a sí mismo como es que había vivido tanto tiempo sin probar aquello, de pronto se sintió algo mareado por el cumulo de sensaciones que estaba sintiendo y el calor…¡oh dios!...el calor que lo recorrió cuando Dean le mordió el labio inferior a la vez que aumentaba la presión contra su pene, los sentidos se le nublaron a la vez que comenzaba a correrse entre ambos estómagos manchando su ropa y la de Dean que después de unos cuantos movimientos más se corrió también

— ¡Por dios!...jamás pensé que esto fuera…—Castiel sonreía a la vez que trataba de recuperar el aliento, Dean se quedo mirándolo sabiendo qua jamás había contemplado algo tan hermoso como el ojiazul—ahora entiendo muchas cosas—

—Y eso que no has conocido el tema a profundidad…te has perdido la mitad de tu vida—rio depositando un pequeño beso en la barbilla del moreno antes de tratar de levantarse cosa que no pudo pues las manos de Castiel le tenían firmemente sujeto—¿Qué pasa, Cass?—

—E-esto…Dean… ¿tú quisieras…seguir enseñándome? —

Un pequeño sonrojo acompañado de una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro del ojiverde...si Castiel quería aprender no sería él quien le negara tan importante educación.


End file.
